The present invention relates to protective athletic equipment, and in particular, upper body protective athletic equipment.
Protective athletic equipment, and in particular chest protectors, generally seek a balance between protection and freedom of movement for the wearer. For example, goaltender chest protectors are generally constructed to protect against high velocity hockey puck impacts, while also allowing rapid arm movement to intercept elevated shots and to allow control of the goalie stick during play. Though commonly referred to as chest protectors, these articles of protective equipment typically include protection for the wearer's abdomen, shoulders and arms, in addition to the wearer's chest.
Many existing chest protectors offer a compromise between protection and freedom of movement. In the elbow region, for example, many existing chest protectors include an oversized rectangular cuff having a fold-line that mirrors the natural bend in the elbow. Sometimes referred to as an arm hinge, the rectangular cuff typically includes impact resistant foam and upper and lower adjustable straps that extend around the back of the wearer's elbow. While providing satisfactory protection, the rectangular cuff can inhibit flexion of the arm, and can move out of position during play. For example, the rectangular cuff can slow elevated movement of the glove hand during catching motions, and can ride up on a wearer's bicep during play, leaving the inner elbow exposed to possible impacts with a puck or another player's stick.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement to provide a chest protector having satisfactory protection and freedom of movement in the elbow region, and which facilitates movement throughout a range of arm motions while also remaining in position over the wearer's elbow.